


亚梅ABO点梗

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: LOFTER 百粉点梗，亚梅ABO车，一发完





	亚梅ABO点梗

　　梅林一早醒来就感觉有些不舒服，浑身酸软无力，下面某个地方还隐约带着些潮湿的感觉。结合前几日莫名的疲累感，再推算一下日子，他有些烦恼地叹了口气。

　　真该死，发情期到来却正赶上亚瑟出差不在家，他还要送莫德雷德去上学……看来他得给莫嘉娜打个电话让儿子先在她家待几天了，顺便还要给盖乌斯打电话请假。

　　啊……该死的发情期……

　　他从床上爬起来，找到两片抑制剂混着水吞下，又去冲了冲身体，直到感觉不到自己的信息素以后才去叫莫德雷德起床。虽然信息素的味道暂时被抑制剂压制住了，但是发情期身体的敏感度却并不能被抑制。衣服每一次轻轻摩擦到乳头都会带来一小股快感的电流，导致他还没有送莫德雷德出门，胸口的两点就已经半硬了，下身也渐渐变得更加潮湿，从早上醒来就半勃的地方也越发的精神。他无奈地看着胸前隔着衣服都能看到的凸起，又跑去卧室里找了一件外套穿上，才再出来送莫德雷德上学。

　　“daddy你为什么穿这么多，不热吗？”走在路上的时候莫德雷德奇怪地问他。这可是夏天啊，daddy为什么穿这么多？

　　“daddy有些感冒，所以需要多穿一些。”梅林随便编了个借口，“对了，daddy最近有工作要忙，你这两天先去莫嘉娜姑姑那里住吧。”

　　“好的，daddy，工作别太辛苦。”莫德雷德乖巧地说。

　　送完莫德雷德以后，梅林感觉到自己下面已经要湿透了，如果再不赶紧回家的话，恐怕再过一会儿满条街都能闻见他的信息素了。梅林赶紧招了一辆计程车，同时在车上给莫嘉娜和盖乌斯打了电话。

　　一进家门，梅林就靠在紧闭的门上，手难以自抑地覆在乳头上，狠狠地揉着已经被衣服摩擦了一早上、充血挺立的乳头。胸口酸麻的感觉让他忍不住溢出呻吟，同时下身的水也流得更多了。他的阴茎几乎已经完全勃起，在裤子上支撑起一个小帐篷。作为Omega，像他这样阴茎发育良好的并不多见，但是这也让他比一般的Omega更加容易获得快感，无论是刺激阴茎还是小穴，都会让他感觉到满足。他一手揉捻着胸前的肉粒，一手往下，解开裤子，抚弄着龟头已经被前液润湿的阴茎。但是单单只这样却并不能让发情期的他满足，他还需要有人碰他的小穴，慢慢地撑开那里，狠狠地操他，把他干到再也硬不起来，然后在他体内成结，把精液灌满他的生殖腔，让他完全地被占有……

　　“该死的菜头！偏偏在这种时候出差……呜嗯……”他被如同海啸般席卷全身的欲望折磨得几乎要哭出来。他跌跌撞撞地从玄关回到卧室，把身上所有的衣服都脱下来扔在地上，然后趴到床上亚瑟惯常睡的那一边，把脸埋在枕头里，闻着自家Alpha的味道，同时手压在身下揉着有些酸胀的胸口，下体也不停地在床单上磨蹭。

　　“亚瑟……亚瑟……嗯哼……亚瑟……”他试图通过想象亚瑟的抚摸来缓解发情的痛苦，但却只是隔靴搔痒。他现在不需要他妈的想象，他需要亚瑟来真枪实弹地狠狠操他！

　　被发情折磨得意识不清的梅林从衣柜里拿出亚瑟的内裤，把它放在鼻子底下深深嗅着。虽然干净的内裤上只有洗衣液的味道，但只是想到这是亚瑟的内裤就足够让梅林舒服一些。他把内裤包裹在阴茎上，撸动了两下，却迟迟感觉不到缓解，反而只有疲惫。他郁闷地把内裤扔到一边，手指从阴茎向下，按在了已经湿透了的小穴上。

　　小穴已经完全变得松软湿滑，做好准备迎接Alpha的进攻。梅林第一次发情的时候就被亚瑟标记了，之后的几次发情亚瑟也都在身边，所以直到现在，梅林都没有自己碰过小穴。这一次发情亚瑟不在，只靠阴茎又难以满足，他只好尝试自己去抚慰小穴。他有些羞涩地将手指推进小穴，按摩着内壁，酸胀感一点一点爬升，让他舒服了一些。

　　“亚瑟……亚瑟……快点……”他想象着亚瑟的手指，想象着亚瑟粗大的肉棒抵在他的穴口，同时，他加快手上撸动的速度，在如同被电流穿过全身的酥麻感中射了出来。

　　*

　　亚瑟一推开门，就差点被满屋子的信息素熏得晕过去。他推算好梅林的发情期应该是今天，于是开足马力提前完成了工作，从外地匆匆赶回来。他放下行李，听到卧室里传来“亚瑟……”的声音，以为梅林知道他回来了，于是便赶紧过去，但是却没想到竟然撞见自己的Omega叫着自己的名字自慰的场景。梅林原本白皙的身体被情欲折磨得泛着粉色，密布着薄汗，在床上难耐地扭动着。他闭着眼睛，一手撸动着阴茎，一手抽插着自己的小穴，嘴里不停地叫着亚瑟的名字，床上还躺着一条他皱巴巴的内裤。原本就被omega的信息素挑起了情欲，如今又看到这么色情的画面，身下的阴茎已经先大脑一步抬起了头。他一边解开衬衫和裤子，一边向床上的爱人走去。

　　*

　　沉溺在发情的甜蜜折磨中的梅林完全没注意到丈夫是什么时候回来的。就在他还在回味高潮的余韵的时候，一只手突然抚上了他的后背，把他吓得一下子冒出了冷汗，高潮的感觉也顿时全无。但是一看清来人是亚瑟以后，梅林立刻就放松了，同时因为被丈夫看到自己自慰而害羞起来。

　　“亚瑟！你怎么回来了！”梅林问的时候，才猛然察觉自己的手指还插在自己的小穴里，他急忙抽出来，却从小穴里牵出了银丝。亚瑟和梅林同时看到了这一幕，亚瑟微微惊讶的表情让梅林脸羞得通红。

　　“我当然是算好了你发情期的日子，特地赶回来的。本来是想给你个惊喜，不过……现在看来被惊喜到的人是我才对。”亚瑟伸出手将梅林射在肚皮上的精液抹开，然后将脖子埋进梅林的颈窝，深吸了一口气，整个鼻腔都充满了梅林甜腻的信息素的味道，“天哪……亲爱的你真好闻，光是看着你叫着我的名字高潮就能让我射出来了。”

　　阴茎高潮本来就不能解决omega的发情期问题，现在再加上亚瑟alpha的信息素和言语的撩拨，梅林感觉到原本平复了一些的欲潮再次席卷而来，而且比前一次更加猛烈。

　　“亚瑟……天啊你就不能……”梅林被发情期弄的烦躁，他抬起上身将亚瑟推倒在床上，然后跨坐在他身上，俯下身亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇，同时胸口挺立的乳头也在亚瑟的胸上磨蹭着止痒。他的下身现在已经完全湿透，原本高潮过的阴茎也又一次硬了起来，围着亚瑟高昂的下体打转。

　　亚瑟坏心地由着梅林把他当人形按摩棒一样磨蹭，就是不动手，完全由着梅林主导。梅林见自己主动撩拨了半天亚瑟一直不动，终于被折磨得发了脾气，从丈夫身上下去，把自己蜷成一团啜泣起来。

　　亚瑟也知道自己有些过分了，赶紧爬起来安慰梅林。梅林躲着他不让他碰自己，眼睛红的像小兔子一样。

　　“走开！不想碰我就不要碰我！”

　　“宝贝儿，我没有不想碰你，乖，”亚瑟捧起梅林的脸亲吻他泪湿的眼睑和脸蛋，然后细细地亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌尖描绘那美妙的唇的形状，潜进温暖的口腔安抚那害羞的舌头，手掌贴在平滑的背上缓慢地安抚，直到怀里的人不再颤抖，完全平复下来，“真是急脾气的小猫咪。”

　　梅林嘟着嘴，轻轻咬着亚瑟的下巴，“我想要你，亚瑟，我快受不了了。”

　　“我知道，我知道，可是我刚从外面回来，不想这样就碰你。”亚瑟又吻了一下梅林丰润的嘴唇，“要跟我一起洗澡吗？小猫咪？”

　　“嗯……”梅林脸红着，“可是我走不动……”发情让他腿软的厉害，根本不想走路。

　　亚瑟笑了，将梅林的双腿盘在自己腰上，然后托着他的屁股将他抱起来，下面昂扬的阴茎正好抵在穴口，“这样呢？小懒猫？”

　　梅林哼了一声算是同意，双臂勾住亚瑟的脖子，把脸埋在亚瑟颈窝。亚瑟每走一步，粗大的性器就在穴口顶一下，顶得他酸酸麻麻的，小穴又流出好多水，但是就是没法得到满足；这对梅林来说简直就是一种酷刑。

　　好想……好想被插入……梅林迷迷糊糊地想着，放任自己沉溺在alpha的信息素中。

　　亚瑟将梅林放在花洒下面，让他靠在他身上，自己则腾出手来放水。比体温略高的水洒在梅林敏感的肌肤上，只让他觉得更加欲火中烧。他双臂勾着亚瑟的脖子，难耐地将两具身体的下面贴在一起磨蹭，红润的嘴唇半张，双眼迷蒙地看着亚瑟。

　　“先乖乖洗澡，然后我会将你操到站不起来的。”亚瑟在梅林耳边说道，进而含住他的耳垂，轻轻咬着，自己的omega忍不住为此颤抖。

　　梅林顺从的不再乱动，任由亚瑟给他全身打上泡沫，清洗干净。然后他靠着浴室的墙壁，看着亚瑟清洗他自己。他的手先从他的脖子开始，然后到胸肌——梅林吞咽了一下——接着到了腰腹，然后是——梅林看着亚瑟清洗他勃起的阴茎，就像看着亚瑟在他面前手淫一样，他半张着嘴，粗重地呼吸着，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着那里，在水终于冲洗掉那碍事的泡沫之后，他便迫不及待地跪在亚瑟身前，将那粗大的阴茎含进嘴里。

　　“Oh God……”亚瑟被他突然的含住刺激到，他的双手插进梅林的头发，紧紧地握住。梅林灵巧的舌头和嘴唇先是将红润的龟头好好地疼爱了一番，然后沿着柱身向上，直到根部，轻轻咬着一边的卵蛋，然后再退回去，将整根含入口中，直到龟头抵到喉咙以后，再缩紧口腔，缓慢地吐出来。梅林吞吐的速度越来越快，亚瑟也忍不住跟着他前后摆动着臀部。温暖的口腔太过美妙，让他很快就有了想射的冲动。他扶住梅林的头，将肉棒抽出来，然后用龟头戳着梅林的脸颊。梅林抬起些身体，将胸口凑上去，让亚瑟的龟头戳着他硬到发痛的乳头，然后又将龟头含进嘴里，直到亚瑟闷哼一声将精液射进他的口腔。

　　他将口中的精液吐到手上，当着亚瑟的面把那些东西抹到自己的后面。他透过眼睫毛看着亚瑟，嘴边勾起笑。

　　操！他是怎么想的，竟然会想要对这个小妖精温柔？亚瑟将梅林提起来，按在浴室的墙壁上，分开他的双腿，掰开臀瓣，露出那个粉色的小穴。小穴轻微的开合着，穴口上还涂着亚瑟的精液。他将两指探入，发现穴内已经十分松软湿滑，他低低呻吟一声，扶着自己的肉棒便插入了小穴。

　　“啊……亚瑟……你太大了……嗯……”

　　亚瑟完全进入以后并没有立刻开始，而是等梅林适应以后才开始抽插。他先退出到只留一部分在梅林体内，然后再猛地推进，直接撞击到梅林体内的敏感点上。

　　“嗯啊……亚瑟、那里……啊啊啊啊啊！天哪——”

　　快速的抽插让梅林承受不住地哭喊出来。他能清楚地感受到亚瑟在他体内的形状，每一次撞击都让他抑制不住地呻吟。

　　“梅林……噢梅林……你真的太棒了，我的小妖精。”亚瑟快速地抽动着，梅林湿热紧致的小穴吸得他随时都有可能要缴械。他能感觉到他的结正在伸展，而从梅林不断收紧的小穴，他知道梅林也快要到了。

　　“我快要到了亚瑟——啊天哪——标记我！标记我亚瑟！啊啊啊啊——”在梅林接近高潮崩溃的哭喊声中，亚瑟的阴茎操开了生殖腔，在他体内成结，大量的精液涌进了梅林的体内，同时，梅林的阴茎也颤抖的射了出来。

　　亚瑟将高潮后疲惫的梅林转过来，让他的腿盘在他的腰上，像把他抱过来一样又将他抱回了卧室。路上亚瑟的阴茎仍在梅林的体内，走路的颠簸让龟头摩擦着生殖腔，梅林本就敏感脆弱的小穴更觉得酸胀，刚刚才高潮完的身体又一次被欲望控制。他紧紧地搂着亚瑟的脖子，低声在他耳边抱怨，“你都没有碰我的乳头。”

　　亚瑟不禁笑起来，“怎么没碰？刚刚洗澡的时候不是碰了吗？”

　　“那不算！那是我主动的，不算！”梅林将胸向前挺了挺，噘着嘴看着亚瑟，“要揉。”

　　“遵命，殿下。”亚瑟将梅林小心地放到床上。他们的下身还连在一起，结一时半会儿还消不了，即使他们想分开也不可能。他只好维持着这个状态，伸手揉捏梅林的乳头。

　　omega的胸部在发情期会变得柔软而且敏感，亚瑟的手指小心地捏捻着梅林精致的乳尖，引起omega一阵颤栗。他的手掌覆在乳尖上绕着圆圈打转，然后像拨弄琴弦一样玩弄小小的肉粒。梅林粉色的乳头被他玩弄到充血肿大，硬的像小石子一般。此时体内的结已经消退了，亚瑟退出来一些，然后俯下身，将乳头含进嘴里，舌头顽皮地舔弄；手指揉捏着乳头旁边的乳肉，让本来就突出的胸部更加凸起。梅林被亚瑟伺候的舒服，小穴又开始流出水来。

　　“亚瑟~~~我还想要~~~~”梅林动了动下身，撒着娇说道。

　　亚瑟从他胸口抬起头来，吻着他的脖子，然后翻过身让梅林在上面。他的两只手还在揉弄梅林的胸部，同时下身向上顶了顶，“我想看你自己动，宝贝儿。”

　　梅林撇撇嘴，双手撑着亚瑟的腰腹开始上下动起来。他每次向上抬，小穴内亚瑟的精液和他的水就会流出一些来，沾到亚瑟的腹部，很快，他们两人连接的地方就变得泥泞不堪，梅林的每一次动作也都带着啪啪的水声，色情至极。然而梅林处在发情期，本身就力气不够，还没到高潮他就腰软地不想动了。他乞求地看向亚瑟，声音软软的，“我没力气了~~~亚瑟~~~你动动嘛~~~~”

　　亚瑟好笑地看着他，“你没力气我就有力气？”

　　“你就是有力气啊，不然每次发情是谁把我干到下不了床啊？”梅林故作单纯地问句和无辜的眼神直接勾起了亚瑟的欲火。他双手扶住梅林的胯骨，下身快速地上下摆动，剧烈的撞击让梅林的呻吟都变得破碎，大脑一片空白无法思考，只剩下和alpha之间连接的感觉无限清晰。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！亚瑟太快了！！啊啊啊啊我要到了——”梅林尖叫着射了出来，亚瑟在几次抽插之后也将精液又一次灌进了梅林的肚子里。

　　梅林软软地倒在亚瑟身上，困倦飓风般袭来。亚瑟亲吻着他的头发，搂着他，阴茎依然埋在他的体内，期待着醒来以后新一轮的性爱。

　　-END-


End file.
